Meeting a World Unknown
by Nepholim
Summary: Ch.4 – More people seem to want answers from the confusing Hylian. Will he be able to sate their curiosity?
1. And You Just Fall

**Title: **Meeting a World Unknown  
**Rating: **T  
**Warning: **Cussing...no that's all I can think of besides sarcasm and fatal jokes that aren't even funny.  
**Summary: **Seeing visions before a quest is common for Link; after all, after the third one you've gotten used to it. He now awaits to see what new and exciting things will take place on this exciting adventure. (No Pairings)

**A/N: **Ehem; Welcome to my version of Link coming into the world of: Lord of the Rings. I'd like to thank Alex Phoenix Wing (current name) for helping inspire me. I hope I didn't draw to much from your story...

Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - _And You Just Fall_**

_At last,_ Link's smile shone from cheek to cheek as he and Epona stood upon good old, Hyrule field…once again. He'd just beaten Hellavu; a creature of great power from another dimension **(1)**. The warrior let his smile turn into a cheshire grin as he patted the neck of his oldest and dearest friend.

"We're finally home, aye Epona," he chuckled, rubbing small circles on his steeds' neck, "What do ya say Epona; the princess or Lon Lon ranch?

Epona snorted, pointing her snout toward the castle, giving off another snort in what seemed to be distaste. Link shook his head. Pulling on the reigns lightly; he pointed his horse in the direction of Lon Lon. Digging his heels into her sides, he clucked twice when a white light flashed within his eyes.

_A tower, an eye, a ring, the master word, cursed Triforce piece…the ocarina of time…_

"Something's wrong again, isn't it?" Link sighed; he wished for once the goddesses would give him a break. Or at least give his horse one! Jerking back on the reigns by accident, he felt Epona give a sudden neigh; pulling back in a rear as she kicked forward into a run. Link felt his grip loosen as he made a mental note of all his weapons.

_Two bows, three arrow spells, the slingshot, a boomerang, some bombs, some bomb_chu's_, three magic spells, four _transforming_ masks, deku sticks, deku seeds, two ocarina's, cursed twilight piece, mirror shard, longshot, magic tunic's, hover boots, iron boots, eight bottles…and some other junk he couldn't remember. _  
A little grin escalated on his lips right before as he thought _What-do-ya know, after three years with no break; things tend to pile up on ya…_

A sudden bright light erupted from Link's left hand an instant later as his eyes rolled back into his skull. A sensation of falling and of intimate cold later he found himself on the lap of a very angry and agitated Dwarf…

His very abrupt appearance causing something akin to panic among a type of council as they all drew their weapons. Several swords, a few random axes, and a couple of bows were now pointed toward the unlucky Hylian. Wincing; he found himself rubbing his eyes to get his blue-green orbs back into correct sockets, all the while muttering about magic, and how it should be able to provide so much _better _and more _convenient _landings.

All this before Link opened his eyes to _find _the random weaponry all pointed in his direction. His weak smile and rather red painted ears twirling downward was not a good sign. He waved a tentative hand feebly.

"Hello?" Even his voice was faint.

An elf stepped up; his brow crinkled inward as he _glared _at Link in such a manner, Link leaned back a bit farther. "Who _are _you, and how did you just _appear _in the middle of the halls of Rivendell?"

Link's mouth wobbled open as he tried to voice his answer when suddenly; the certain _dwarf _he'd landed on decided his life would be spent better if he was not some motionless unthinking cushion! He shoved Link from his lap, "Get OFF!" the dwarf spat at him.

Link rolled onto floor, landing belly-up as he cringed. He shook it out, before leaning backward, and jumping forward. Landing like a cat, on his two feet. He gave a crooked smile toward the dwarf before giving, a sweeping bow and apologizing.

"I am _so sorry_," his words may have stated this, but the look that was almost comical on his face stated otherwise, "I ensure you, I never meant to land on you." At this, he turned back to the elf and gave another bow, and spoke again, "I come from the land of Hyrule, beg me a thousand pardons if I interrupted anything."

"One shall suffice," the elf sniffed, turning away.

"Wait a second, did he say something of coming from the land of 'my rule', are you purposely trying to make a joke there laddy?" A dwarf just behind the one Link had sat on; nudged the other, "_That _or he's completely bonkers."

"Did anything happen," Link asked, before pausing, "well; before I um…crashed the party?"

"Why should we tell you!" A human stood his dark brown hair curling around the ends.

"Silence, Aragorn; I believe this Elvin-like person wishes to help us," a man robed in gray spoke, his words echoing around in the silence.

"If that is the case…" the dwarf stood, showing off his broken axe handle, "I just destroyed me best hammer trying to break that one ring over thare."

"One ring-?" Link turned toward the suggested location of where this 'one ring' was.

The ring blazed as he saw it; turning a brighter gold as he stepped closer to it. Link tilted his head; the ring looked suspiciously like the one he'd seen right before he'd fallen off of Epona. Something was off though. The ring didn't particularly _feel _evil like Ganondorf or Majora had, but it resonated a strong _sense _of malevolence. Link shivered.

"So, very interesting," Link bit his bottom lip; "I had a vision about _this very _ring…right before, I came here."

Another human male stood, going forward as he pointed toward the ring, "I told you, we should _use it against our enemies!_"

Link growled out the syllable, _"Fool_" underneath his breath, hearing the gray robed man speak the rest for him.

"The ring, it does not listen to anyone but its master, the one who created the evil thing!" Link nodded, the feeling of foreboding crawling over his senses one by one. _I can tell something like that by _looking _at it,_ his thoughts seemed to project a few of the others own silent thoughts as he watched flickering of understanding pass through many eyes. _It…it's also wanting to infect me…_

An argument started as a dwarf tried to insult an elf, everybody else jumped in. All except three people, and these just stared and watched the rings reaction. Link, the man previously called Aragorn, and a small boy all watched as the ring reacted towards the fight. It's golden surface taunting them onward to more debate until one pulled at his weapon.

The boy tore across the council toward the ring, snatching it off the table quickly. He stared toward all those whose eyes were directly pointed at him. As if to blame all their problems on this one boy would solve every one of them.

"I shall take the ring to Morador…" his eyes wandered across the gathering, each of the races completely ceasing their quarrels, "Although, I do not know the way."

The man dressed in gray watched with a saddened face as he shook his head, "Frodo; you do not have to-."  
Frodo shook his head and slight relief crossed the gray man's face as his quite grin continued to cover it. Shaking it in disbelief, he chuckled, "you can live among these hobbits and believe you know _all about them_," he stared at Frodo, "and someday, they still _can _surprise you."

"I shall help you carry, and bear this burden Frodo Baggins; for as long as it is _yours _to bear."

Aragorn stepped forward, nodding toward the Halfling, "If by my life, or my death, if I can protect you, I will," Aragorn stepped next to Frodo, "You have my sword." Frodo nodded, a thankful look flooding over his face for a second.

An elf stepped forward; his look of determination set in stone as he nodded toward Frodo as well; "and you have my bow."

Gimli, the dwarf Link had sat on, looked to the side, and – not to be outdone by an elf – growled toward Frodo "And _my _axe."

Another man stood, his face held a look of uncertainty to it, but he spoke anyway, "You carry the fates of us all, if this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor shall have it done."

Link pushed past the human, giving a mute apology as he stared toward Frodo, "If, if your world were to fall, then mine will and might be next in line, I would rather die than to see my country fall to some _ring_."

A second later, another of the Halflings jumped from the bushes, shoving past tall council members as the clasped hands onto Frodo's shoulders, "Mr. Frodo ain't going nowhere without me!"

The leader of the elves tried to negotiate with the Hobbit, but even so. Another movement caught the corner of Link's eye as he turned to watch two more Halflings jump from hiding spots. Two twin looking hobbit's stood next to the other as they all stared down the elf.

"Hey! We're coming too," one yelled, shoving the elf to the side as the stood next to the first of the three.

"Yeah," the other snapped up, "you need people of…_intelligence_, on this sort of mission, quest…_thing_."

The leader of the elves stood with a smile tucked to his lips as he nodded, "So be it!" He looked around, making sure no more of the hobbits might jump out at random, "Ten companions, you shall become the _Fellowship _of the ring." Quite murmurs rose throughout the crowd as all ten stood taller, looking as bold as they could.

One of the hobbit's nodded, clapping his hands together, he looked around expectantly, "So, _where _we going?"

Many people sent smirks his way.

As soon as the group disbanded, Aragorn stood, awaiting Link to leave the council and quickly got into step with him.

"So, we never really got a proper introduction," he spoke which caused Link to blink in surprise of having been taken off guard.

"No, I guess not." Link smiled, "I'm Link of Hyrule, savior of that land several times." Aragorn gave a raised eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I am Aragorn, to some, Strider to others; raised in Elrond, and as you can guess… Human ," Link nodded looking a bit bewildered at the intro.

"Nice to meet you Aragorn, but if you don't mind…could you just answer a few things for me about this ordeal?"

"Of course."

"First: the names of our group members, I'm afraid I was left into the dark with them."

Aragorn gave out a laugh before nodding in understanding, "Ah, of course!" Aragorn slapped Link in the back; having a smile tucked on his lips as he proceeded to name the group members.

"First off is Boromir, son of Denethor the II, steward of Gondor again another human." Aragorn looked slightly uncomfortable as the words left his lips. Of course, Link gave a subtle smile in understanding.

"I'm going to guess _he _was the one who suggested we use the ring," the tension which had been at a calm level rose to an unbearable level as Aragorn refused to face Link.

"Yes, he is…" Link's expression softened.

He knew the feeling of betrayal by your own race, hell; picture the entire Kokiri throwing rocks, twigs, and whatever else they could grab a hold of, and yelling 'get the hell outta here you freak!'. He'd lived with them, ate with them, and even played with them; yet they didn't understand, were frightened, and blamed the only one who they _knew _was there: him.

"I understand, now… what of the rather short one?"

Aragorn gave a sigh of relief as the topic switched. Giving Link a quizzical look, he questioned.

"The fat one, or all the skinny ones running around underneath toadstools?"

Link quirked an eyebrow, "Was that attempted humor Aragorn?"

Aragorn gave a non-caring shrug, "Maybe."

Link gave a chuckle, "It does not suit you, but it's the fat one who said something along the lines of… and I quote, 'not going to be bested by _two _elves'."

Aragorn sighed, nodding as he began once again, "That is Gimli, son of Glóin, warrior in his…mountain, alas I do not know the name, but anyway; he's a dwarf."

"Curious beyond Curious, I've only seen two to three dwarfs in all my years of traveling, and yet-…"

"They are not so uncommon Link!" Aragorn stopped, stepping in front of Link as he did so.

They'd gone out farther in the elvin walls then they'd realized. Deciding not to be bothered with such things, Link shook his head. Sighing, he rolled his eyes at Aragorn.

"Not here, but where I come from they're like a diamond in a pig trough." Aragorn also shook his head.

"Then your pig farmers must be famous then," Link growled, having been _one _of those pig farmers, he didn't appreciate the reminder of what they _should've _been.

"Anyway; next, who's that man in gray?" Link's ear twitched, eyes shifting as a leaf fell from a tree. "They…Do not trust me."

Aragorn wrapped an arm around Link's shoulder, "They're very cautious around both of us Link; me with my previous history and you just showing out of nowhere. I'm surprised there aren't three more trailing us." Aragorn gave a glance up in the trees as more shuffling occurred.

"Anyway; the one in gray," Link nodded, eyes still shifting in to the trees, "That is Gandalf the Grey, I am afraid I don't know much of him myself…that I can share without him giving me permission." A shadow covered Aragorn's face as he pulled away from Link, "What I can tell you is he's a powerful man, a powerful _wizard_. He's – He's a master wizard and could probably get you back to your world with a snap of his fingers."

Link breathed deeply, this man, the Gandalf was one to keep on his side. Even when something bad happened, he should probably get intel from Gandalf. As it appeared, his admirer, was more than likely stretching the facts.

There's always a more powerful person. No-one can be the best after all, and his Goddesses sent him here. The only way to get back would be them, and only after his quest was accomplished.

"The elf?" Link continued as if no important detail had gotten into his head. Aragorn rubbed his temples, massaging the headache from his skull.

The kid was rather annoying.

"Legolas, an elf from Sindar, a skilled hunter, and a master with a bow." Link raised an eyebrow at the vague information. "Hey! There's not too much information about him you-know!"

Link chuckled, but nodded, "And the Hobbits – or whatever they're called."

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, otherwise known as Merry, Peregrin Took, otherwise known as Pippin, commonly you will not find _one _without the other. They sneak and hide, impatient and rather rash, they get their heads into trouble everytime. Surprisingly enough; they're not related, thought their looks would beg to differ."

"The two who looked like twins?"

"That's them!"

"Then there's Samwise Gamgee, a garden care-taker by what I've heard of him. Follows Frodo Baggins around constantly, again one of those 'will not find one without the other' deals." Link nodded, anxiously awaiting the final name,

"And Frodo Baggins is-?"

Aragorn smirked, nodding as he understood the behind motive, "Frodo Baggins, heir of Bilbo Baggins, lived in the Shire all of his life till now, is currently the Ring Bearer, and has a heart as good as a boar." Link looked surprised at the look of belief which played through Aragorn's eyes.  
"I'd give my life for him a hundred times over."

"So Frodo is the one who's, who will be carrying the ring…is he not?" Aragorn gave a solemn nod.

His eyes played a movie of emotions as he mentioned the ring. Something made Link want to tell him his feelings of the ring itself. He didn't know quite _why _but he knew he should.

"Listen; I need to tell you this." Aragorn looked at him, question in his eyes, "the ring; it's, it's not _evil _per-say."

"Impossible!" Aragorn shook it off, "The ring is evil, just as its master is cruel."

"No; actually…that's it!" Link's eyes widened as he did a 360 turn and rushed off, speeding along the trail as an elf trailed him through the trees, trying to catch up.

He did so, but not as quickly as one would expect.


	2. Tainted No More

**Title: **Meeting a World Unknown  
**Rating: **T  
**Warning: **Cussing  
**Summary: **Ch.2 – Meeting new people can be fun, but whenever you hit a nerve, it can be the most hateful of times… especially if you'd just lost someone dear. (Implied LinkxMidna)

**A/N: **_Ah~ Don't hate me! I'm sorry for those who don't like this story and would prefer I get back to writing a more _meaningful _story, but I love this one! I really do like the idea I have for it! Pretty much I'm having Link go and meet the fellowship one by one. Or that's the plan. Thank you_ Alex Pheonix Wing _for once again helping to inspire me. _

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 – _Tainted No More_**

Dashing through the forest, Link looked over his shoulder and smirked. A blurred image was running behind him in the trees. Whistling, he caught its attention.

"Race ya back to Rivendell!" Link yelled back over his shoulder, only to see an increase of speed by the image.

Chuckling, Link raced forward as fast as he could, feeling wind whipping at his hat, clothing, and his necklaces twisting underneath his armor. Wind continuing to batter him, he glanced back for the character following him. Finding no-one there, he glanced all around. To his surprise, no-one was there. Smirking, he mumbled, "seems like elves aren't the fastest things after all".

Very surprised when a crack was heard above him. On the branch, racing neck and neck was an elf with golden white hair. Bow strapped to his back, the elf grinned at Link. Nodding toward him, Link continued on, pushing to his limits in speed, barely gaining a foot's distance in front of the elf.

Landing on asphalt, Link did a summersault, landing in a kneeled position. The elf on the other hand landed next to him on his feet.

"You _almost _made that look good, Link." The elf spoke, a smile staining his face.

"Of course I did," Link rebutted, "I am a hero after all… _Legalos_ was it?"

The elf, Legalos, nodded. A moment of silence passed the two as Link stood, and dusted off both his tights and tunic.

"So, who are you?" Legalos looked down at Link, curiosity shinning in his eyes.

"I'm sure you heard me before," Link said nonchalantly, continuing to walk forward into the great building, "my name's Link, I come from the land Hyrule, and savior of the land several times over. What's left to know?"

"You yourself are such a strange person, reflexes and speed of an elf, yet your body is like a human. Very much like Aragorn himself." Legalos looked Link up and down. "Are you sure you are not one of his kin?"

Link laughed, clutching his stomach as a tear escaped his eye, "I'm sorry but me and _him?_" Getting a nod Link stood upright. "He and me are nowhere near to being related. I'm sorry if this disappoints you."

Legalos looked away, "I am not disappointed, just rather curious."

Link slapped Legalos on the back, having seen Gimli do this to another dwarf. Unsure of whether or not it was an okay thing to do with an elf.

"I'm a Hylian, Legalos. Unless Aragorn has some hidden past of being in Hyrule – which I doubt – then I'm afraid there's no way."

Legalos nodded, though still hesitant to believe otherwise, did not argue. Walking in a comfortable silence, both Legalos and Link made their way up to a Library. Link asking for directions several times on the way up, even though Legalos knew his way very well Link didn't consider asking his help.

Finally with the umpteenth time upon asking directions, Legalos stopped Link.

"I know the way Link, let _me _take you there."

Link blinked in surprise, but grinned. "If you knew the way, why didn't you say something before?"

"You never asked." Was the simple reply as Legalos looked at their surroundings.  
The elf which Link had just asked directions from had vanished. Legalos groaned in annoyance. Link had successfully gotten them lost.  
"Congratulations Hylian, you've managed to get us _lost _in Rivendell."

"I thought you said you knew the way!" Link shot back, worry dripping from his words.

Legalos nodded, "I do know the way, but you've basically made my senses take a turn around. If I don't know where we are, I don't know how to get out."

Easily picking up on the blame arrow, Link huffed, turning away from Legalos. Legalos rolled his eyes, already guessing the childish behavior this 'hero' had decided to use.

"I'm not good with directions, sue me, I usually have someone there to help me with them!" Legalos chuckled, but it wasn't out of good humor.

"I wonder who would wish to stay with you for an extended amount of time."

Link didn't answer, but started walking. Legalos turned around, surprised by the course of action Link had taken. Though wondering what he said made the Hylian wish to leave so much. Then again, it could have been a loss of some sort.

That was when he noticed a piece of metal glinting through a window. Upon Link's neck was a necklace, words engraved upon the back, a clear surface on the front.

"Wait, Link!" Link didn't stop, even as the elf caught in step with him. "Who gave you that?"

Link looked angrily up at Legalos, almost as if Legalos was trying to drag a skeleton from his closet.

"No-one _gave _it to me, I found it on a pedestal…when I was saying good-bye." Link's facial expression grew hard.

Link now wore a mask, eyes cold, mouth kept in an indigent frown. Legalos didn't speak after that, but waited patiently for the playful attitude to arise once again. Of course, after Link had actually _found _the Library and still wasn't speaking, Legalos began to get worried.

Standing next to Link, he peered over to see the book Link was struggling to read.

"The Ring's History?" Legalos asked curiously, "Why not just ask Gandalf or myself about such things."

"Because, I want to know without the story being tainted a bit more than it already is." Link growled, eyes flashing over at Legalos, then back to the story.

"Link, I'm sorry for what I said before, and if it hurt you in any way." Link still didn't look up, "And if there is a way I can make it up to you, I'd be happy to-!" Link stood.

"Bring me to Gandalf."

Legalos kept his facial expression intact, and nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want." Link nodded.  
"This way."  
Link followed Legalos through the twisting hallways of Rivendell until they reached a door. Motioning to the threshold, Legalos stood out of the way. "These are Gandalf's sleeping chambers, and I hope you can forgive-!"

A hug. Link had hugged Legalos, and was now smiling kindly at the elf.

"Thank-you, I do forgive you, and I understand how annoying I can be."

Legalos breathed a sigh of relief as Link released him, "I'm glad at least you forgive me. Maybe sometime you could tell me more of your home." Legalos leaned closer and whispered, "Maybe I can even help you with the thing troubling you so much."

Link stiffened as Legalos backed away and turned around, hearing a call from behind, he turned. Link stood there, his body posture relaxed. "I'd like that Legalos, I really would."

Legalos smiled, and nodded, leaving Link to his devices with the old wizard. Wondering all the while, what Link wanted with the gray one.

* * *

_Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo  
Lord of the Rings (c) J.R. Tolken _

P.S. This chapter is shorter than the first, but it will remain _at least _this length for the rest of the chapters, if not longer.


	3. Many Things

**Title: **Meeting a World Unknown  
**Rating: **T  
**Warning: **Cussing  
**Summary: **Ch. 3 – A trip down past experiences wasn't what Link had wanted, but somehow is what he got.

**A/N: **EGH! I hate doing Gandalf's persona. I really _suck _at it. Sorry people's for the late update, and rather suckish OoC moments here. I wish I could do a better Gandalf, or at least do him _justice_, seriously…  
Hope you enjoy anyway, please R&R –_since apparently it wasn't known I wanted reviews– _

_Legend of Zelda © Nintendo  
Lord of the Rings © J.R. Tolken

* * *

_

**Chapter 3- _Many Things_**_  
_

Link reached out, raping his knuckles against the hard surface of the door. A muffled 'come in' came through the door, and Link did as told. Gandalf the grey sat there, smoking a rather long pipe. Link coughed, referring that he was in the room.

Gandalf, not at all startled, motioned for Link to sit down. Doing as told, Link waited patiently for the elder magician to put his pipe away. That being done, Gandalf rested back down, waiting for Link to start.

Link, on the other hand, was waiting for Gandalf to give him a signal of some kind; a flick of the wrist, a nod of the head, or something along those lines. A very _off _silence followed for approximately one minute.

Link tapped his fingers against the wooden arm of the chair, looking around the room in boredom. Gandalf just sat, watching the Hylian. What Link did next surprised Gandalf. Link stood, walked over to the fireplace, and stuck his hands in the flame. Literally, he stuck his hands within the flames! Gandalf was surprised to say the least.

"Sir Hylian, you may be under a great deal of stress, but that is no reason to-." Link raised his hands from the fire, smiling at Gandalf. Gandalf himself gave a soft smile, now understanding the facts. "So you can use magic then, sir Hylian?"

"I picked up a few tricks," Link teased, standing from his crouched position. "What about you?"

"_I_, I have learned _numerous _things," Link leaned forward, as if to try and _see _the 'things' Gandalf spoke of, "yet much of this knowledge shall not be revealed to you as of yet."

Link pouted, "Seriously?"

A nod was received as Link sighed, dropping back down into the chair. "Now, what piece of knowledge do you wish to deprive me of?" Link's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Moody much?" Gandalf's face remained placid. "Okay, okay, you caught me!" Link raised his hands in the air. "I want to know more about this ring, I have an odd feeling about it." Lowering his hands, Link watched Gandalf closely as long eyebrows crinkled together.

"What else is there to know about the ring? It is evil, it shall help overthrow a kingdom," Gandalf looked Link dead in the eye, "it has a mind of destroying all those around it."

"Except for the bad guy?" Link raised an eyebrow. "That seems rather, _skeptical_, why would something wish to destroy others and _not _the one who owns it." Link rested his elbows on his knees, looking for answers to qualm his churning gut. "Destroy the owner would mean complete freedom."

"Destroy the owner would mean to destroy the maker, and with the maker _gone _the ring fails to exist."

"Or if it was the reverse…"

"You are correct."

Link sat there, eyes resting on the floorboards. He was afraid his _gut _might be right on this one. Not that it normally wasn't, but the possibility just seemed too great. The chances of _this _happening seemingly too high as well. Oh, how he hated his Goddesses at times.

Sitting there, Gandalf shifted, his eyes resting on the expression drawn on the Hylian's face. "What's wrong, something I say confirm a suspicion?" Gandalf watched carefully as the Hylian stirred. "If this is the case, I would say it is in everyone's best interest to share it with me."

Link gave a crooked smile, "I have learned several things as well, you won't be getting this out of me until I feel it's vital." Link's eyes made a movement, anchoring to the floor. "Or until there's no choice."

Gandalf shifted, then with a solemn nod and pursed lips, Gandalf rested back into his chair. Making a movement with his hands, to say Link should follow in his example. The Hylian did so, resting back into the chair.

"Now I have a few questions of you Hylian," Gandalf's eyes twinkled, "_if _you will answer them."

Link nodded, eyes focusing on a wall, "Whatever I can answer honestly, I shall."

Gandalf gave a low chuckle, _good_. "Your past first, I'm afraid with my knowledge, I've yet to hear of a land such as 'Hyrule'," Gandalf scanned Link's posture as his question's main priority made itself known, "please, inform me of it?"

Link settled back, looking towards Gandalf. "Hyrule is not just one place Gandalf, it's history has been muddled and confused with several battles." Crystal blue eyes bore into Gandalf, "It is hard to tell fact from fiction in such a place."

Gandalf seemed content with that answer, "Alright then." Turning to check the fire's status, Gandalf questioned, "What of you? What past experiences made you become a 'hero' in this realm of Hyrule?"

Link smiled, eyes closing as his chin nuzzled his neck. "Which act would you prefer to hear?"

"The beginning would be a good start." Link nodded numbly, before speaking.

"First quest happened several years ago, eight or nine technically. I drew a weapon… _This _weapon," Link shouldered the blade on his back, "Its name is: The Master Sword, known as such I don't know why." Settling his head onto his shoulder as best he could, Link continued speaking, "I was only twelve, twelve and a half when this happened. I was shut down then, put to sleep until the sword believed me of 'proper age' to wield it. When I awoke, I was nineteen years old." Link opened his eyes, a look overwhelming them, though the emotion was not a clear one, muddled and mixed with so many others. "It had been seven full years."

"Going around the country I'd known so well was difficult now. An evil had buried itself _inside _the land and I had to deal with it." Link then grinned, confidence sparking in blue orbs, "I conquered several temples in the up-coming months, gaining allies and friends until it was finally time." A dark look crossed Link's expression, "I faced the dark-lord and beat him. He wasn't much of a challenge, but it was then my princess I'd saved…she, she sent me back those seven years."

Link breathed, "I regained my 'lost' time," he implied the inverted commas with his fingers, "and everything returned to 'normal'." Once again, the commas were displayed with his fingers.

"It didn't I assume." Gandalf already could tell by how Link was acting, he could tell after the 'sent me back those seven years', just the way his voice cracked, the way his eyes shined, even the tremble of his lips. "What happened afterwards?"

"Several things," Link said quietly, fingering something beneath his tunic. "Several adventures followed, me being _pulled _into them, or being thrust upon me, they came at all sorts of strengths and levels."

Gandalf nodded, "You've been through much, much more than one person in their entire lifetime."

Link gave a lopsided smirk, "But when you're the chosen one, it doesn't really matter much, does it?"

Gandalf chuckled, nodding, "I would guess so."


	4. Saved by the Deku Nuts

**Title: **Meeting a World Unknown  
**Rating: **T  
**Warning: **Cussing...no that's all I can think of besides sarcasm and fatal jokes that aren't even funny.  
**Summary: **Ch.4 – More people seem to want answers from the confusing Hylian. Will he be able to sate their curiosity?

**A/N: **XDDD I couldn't help myself on the title. Okay, this chapter honestly was done a LONG time ago, I just... didn't upload it. Sorry! I don't really have any good excuses, so I'm just gonna leave it at that. Enjoy~! (And review plz, that's always a nice motivator)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - **_Saved by the Deku Nut_

Gandalf's chuckles echoed in the room for a few seconds before dying out. The fire crackled behind the two, and Link fidgeted. He hated being still, why was everything so quiet? Biting his lip, Link made eye-contact with the wizard, twinkling gray orbs staring back with questions. Link sighed, releasing his lip from between his teeth.

"Look, I'm sorry if you want more answers-," Gandalf shook his head, a small frown on his lips.

"It's not that, I'm just more curious… you just appear out of nowhere you know and now-." Gandalf cut himself off, leaving the sentence to Link's own interpretation. "There's something special about you Link, and I do hope you accept my apologies, but I must ask you to leave. I have several things I must contemplate."

Link nodded, standing and walking towards the door with an odd gait. His body was slumped forward slightly, head hanging lower than normal. It was almost as if Link was depressed.

"Gandalf, I'll warn you. I may not be the only… _thing_ here from my world." Link glanced behind at Gandalf, blue eyes meeting gray once more, "If that's true you'll need my help."

Gandalf nodded. Link twisted the knob on the door, opening it with a slight _creak_. Turning, Link shut it carefully, as to not disturb the powerful wizard's thoughts. At the soft _click_ signaling the door was closed, Link shifted around…

… Meeting two twin-looking hobbits to the face. "Nice to meet you Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took." Link gave–what he hoped was- a pleasant smile. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Link tried to shimmy away from the inquisitive stares when suddenly bumping into a rather firm chest made Link wince. Glancing upward, Link's ears twitched down, red covering the tips as he gave an awkward smile. It was Boromir, the steward of Gondor.

"Why hello there Boromir," Link tried to move away when both the Took and the Brandybuck were once again in his way. "Well Din," Link cursed quietly under his breath, "what do you want?"

"We," Boromir gestured to all three of them, "want to know more about you." Eyes narrowing, Boromir looked accusingly at Link, "How exactly did you find out our names?"

Link gave a coughing laugh, "Well, Aragorn might of clued me in a little."

"So Aragon 'clued' you in, eh?" Boromir snapped back, basically repeated Link's previous statement. Link only nodded. "Well then, maybe you can 'clue' _us _in."

"On what?"

Merry and Pippin jumped in at this point, Pippin speaking first, "Like where you really from!"

"Yeah yeah, and what you did!"

Link looked from Boromir to the hobbits; once, twice… Then he began laughing. The hilarity seemed to overwhelm the Hylian as he keeled over. Pretty soon he was clutching his stomach in the fetal position laughing his guts out, begging for them to stop. With questioning glances, Boromir decided to kneel down next to the laughing Hylian.

"Kid," Boromir poked at Link whose laughter was starting to recede, leaving only small quivers of mirth left. "Kid, what's with you?"

Link glanced up, blue eyes watered over with tears of joy, "I'm sorry, but your expressions-!" Link clasped a hand over his mouth to quench mirth bubbling up his throat. Swallowing it down, Link tried to contain his smile, "Ah-anyway…"

"Yes, anyway; how about you clear some questions for us."

"I keep telling you people, but you never listen, and or you never believe me." Link's contained smile faded away, leaving an expressionless stare. "My name is Link, I come from, and have saved, the land called Hyrule."

Boromir raised an eyebrow, "You know boy," he began his voice skeptical, "I can't take you seriously with all that…" he paused, glancing up and down at Link who was –at the moment- lying on his side, green hat fallen forward, and a good portion of the bottom half of his tunic riding up his thigh. A soft blush crossed his face as he coughed awkwardly into his hand, "All that get-up."

Link looked down at his tunic and a coy smirk wrestled up his lips, eyes twitching upward as he looked at Boromir innocently, "Oh- and I suppose this would have nothing to do with it?" Link waved the skirt portion up and down, fingering the cotton material with nimble fingers. Boromir Looked away, his eyes refusing to look back at the Hylian. "I guessed right then- you're either gay or bi."

Boromir turned back horror crossing his face as a look of disgust seemed to creep across his expression. "I am no such thing!"

Link sighed, teetering from his side to his back, legs open as he stared up at the steward with knowing eyes, "I'm quite experienced when it comes to this sort of thing you-know- I've met quite a few gays." Boromire simply stared with unbelieving eyes as Link shifted into a sitting position, not even noticing the repulsive look the two hobbits held. "Not by choice mind you- one of them set me up to find a mask when I was twelve! The others…" Link shrugged, "I mean I guess since they were dead so it doesn't count, but still." _*A/N: Redeads rape you for life…or at least it looks like it and before you complain- no I'm not making a gay pairing out of these two…just continue, it'll make more sense later.*_

"You horrid man!" Boromir screeched, his eyes turning into slits, "How dare you- I mean, what are you even thinking?"

Link rolled his eyes, "That I was forced into it," He tilted his head, "Besides- if you don't believe a thing I say why my previous statement should make any impact on you." Suddenly a sly smile, "I mean I could be making this whole thing up and here you are falling for it like a fool." _*A/N: Make sense now?* _

Boromir's mouth grew slack, his eyes wide in utter shock as the two hobbits suddenly burst into laughter. "He pulled one over you Boromir!" Pippin laughed gleefully, "And us two," agreed Mary.

Link leaned back, flashing well kept white teeth, "It was pretty easy," Link casually responded.

Boromir felt rage flush through his system- not only had the Hylian accused him then threw it off as a joke, he had the indecency to rub his face in it! "Now El-!" Link growled, turning back to him.

"I. Am. Not. A bloody elf!" A quick thought flashed through his mind, and he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Though I do like them so far- they're nice." A chorus of voices from the hallway made Link's head jump as his eyes turned in that direction, "And if you'd be so kind- I have three others from our team I need to meet." With that, he scrambled to his feet, shuffled through his pack, and disappeared in a flash of white light.

Though he technically _didn't _"disappear," he had simply blinded them for a short period of time allowing him to flee without notice.

Rushing about, he found someone, asking for directions to a bed and was lead towards an empty rather spacious room. Smiling, he thanked them, handing them a rupee in thanks. They looked at the red gem curiously for a second, before smiling and saying it was no trouble. Shifting into 'his' room, he fell atop the bed, not taking notice of a towering shadow of a man hooded in gray glance into his room.

-0-0-

_Legend of Zelda © Nintendo_  
_ Lord of the Rings © J.R. Tolken_


End file.
